


Sanctuary

by celestialshimmer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet ending (ish?), Established Relationship, F/M, Grief, Hogwarts AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialshimmer/pseuds/celestialshimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right now, Boyd desperately needs someone to depend on. Luckily, he has two someones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devbneo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devbneo/gifts).



> Written for devbneo. I really hope you enjoy it and I did your prompts and pairings justice!

Erica was pretty sure that Isaac hadn't been able to figure out what she'd been trying to mouth to him from across the Great Hall, but she hoped he'd just caught on enough to realize he needed to come talk to her now.

Sure enough, when breakfast was over, he was standing waiting for her by the portrait of Beedle the Bard. His arms were crossed and his expression was annoyed as he leaned down to whisper, "What is it? Couldn't it wait until Herbology?"

"No," she hissed back. "It's about Boyd, duh."

Immediately, Isaac's back straightened and he nodded. "What is it?" he repeated, but his tone was now one of understanding instead of irritation.

"You know what tomorrow is, right? The anniversary of Alicia-" Erica was cut off.

"Of course I do! Did you really think I wouldn't know, Erica?" Isaac looked almost hurt.

"Obviously I knew you'd know, but we need to figure out what we're going to do to help him, Isaac." Erica couldn't help but gnaw on her lower lip, worrying open still-healing scabs.

The tall boy ran a hand through his mussed hair. "I don't know. The two of you have been close for so much longer..." He trailed off, voice uncertain almost as if he were asking her a question rather than making a statement.

Erica sighed deeply. Her boyfriends and their goddamn self doubts. "Isaac, that doesn't mean that your relationship with each other doesn't matter now, okay? And I could use your input."

He flushed, but nodded. "You're… you're right. Do you think we should sneak out to Hogsmeade?"

Erica shook her head quickly, having already considered that possibility in depth. "On a good day, maybe, but Boyd will be far too worried about getting caught, and he doesn't need anything else to worry about, obviously."

Isaac nodded again in response, although this time more slowly. "Yeah… So the Forbidden Forest is also a no then, probably?"

Erica rolled her eyes, refusing to dignify that with a response. "The two of you could try to sneak into my dorm, maybe?"

This time, Isaac was the one to reject her suggestion. After shaking his head, he paused for several moments. "We could try to get Allison to tell us about that room she's heard about, maybe?"

"The supposed 'Room of Requirement'?" Erica couldn't help but scoff. "Isaac, you really think it exists? There is about a zero percent chance that it wasn't made up by Scott and Stiles for some reason or other. Next you'll believe there's a secret passage underneath the Whomping Willow like they claim too!"

Isaac shrugged slightly. "I don't know, but don't you figure it's worth a shot? We need to help him Erica, and having a space like that could be great. And actually, not just for tomorrow…"

A smirk spread across Erica's face at his tone as he trailed off, but then it faded when she thought about how serious the situation tomorrow would be. About how much pain Boyd would be in, and how much he would want help from Isaac and her. While trusting anything from the Dynamically Destructive Duo - not fully her original name for them, but one she was proud to use nonetheless - seemed ridiculous and unwise, Isaac was right. She'd never admit it out loud to him, of course, but he was right; they had to try.

She sighed deeply. "Fine, I'll go ask Allison to figure out if she can tell us more, and you go pester the guys. Just… god, good luck."

Isaac flashed a quick and bright grin, before setting off in a jog. Whether he was heading to Herbology or to find Scott and Stiles, she couldn't be sure, but either way, they were closer to finding out how to look after Boyd now.

~~~

"Okay - god, I wish Allison had known how to find this thing. Stiles was beyond unhelpful," grumbled Erica as she paced back and forth.

Boyd couldn't help but smile, despite everything. How extremely annoyed Erica could get by Scott and Stiles was always entertaining, despite being sometimes irrational in his opinion.

Erica then folded her arms in frustration. "How the hell did Isaac figure this thing out? Ugh, he needs to hurry up…"

"Heard my name?" came a cheerful voice from behind Boyd. He felt Isaac clap his shoulder, and again a small smile fought its way onto his face. He didn't hold it back, and turned for Isaac to brush a soft kiss against his temple.

"Where were you?" asked Erica, scowl softening into a smile as well.

Isaac strode forward to where Erica had been fruitlessly pacing, gesturing to a basket hanging over his arm. "Getting something the room couldn't get."

"How did you get in earlier to even find out?" Boyd was sure this question Erica posed was motivated by the desire to justify her own failure.

"You just focus on where you need to go," Isaac explained with a small shrug. "It's not really clear-cut, I guess."

As he turned around, a door suddenly appeared where previously there had been solid stone wall. While that was far from an unusual sight here in the magical Hogwarts corridors, Boyd still got a thrill that whatever would be inside, both his girlfriend and boyfriend had assured him enthusiastically that it would help him right now. And right now? He needed it. He needed them, most specifically.

Erica rushed forward to open the door a crack, peeking in. Then she turned back to face Boyd with an enormous grin. "Oh _Boyd_ , come in and check it out!"

Hesitantly but with anticipation, Boyd did as she requested, Isaac following behind him.

His breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight surrounding him now. The room was unlike any he'd seen in Hogwarts before, with long paneled windows along each wall that illuminated the mountain of colors in the center. It took several moments to figure out what it was, but a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob burst from his mouth when he realized the draped fabric and piles of pillows were a massive blanket fort.

"Boyd?" Erica asked worriedly, turning to him at the sound of his reaction.

He tried to form words, that it looked wonderful. That he just was overwhelmed, by the sight of it, and even more by them. But he couldn't manage to say it.

"Is this okay, Boyd? Everything in here?" Isaac asked, arm stretching across Boyd's shoulders. Boyd reached up to seize Isaac's hand, to hold onto it and assure him yes. After he did, Isaac's arm tightened around him.

"Let's head inside then," Erica said softly, still slightly questioning in her tone but seeming more confident by Boyd's sign of affirmation.

Boyd nodded this time, crawling into the cave of blankets that seemed to contain every color of the rainbow. Erica stopped him at one of the intricate tunnels of blankets that this room had somehow formed for them. "Here," she said with a gentle kiss on his nose.

Suddenly, Isaac was behind him again, arms wrapping tight. Erica drew closer, resting her head against his chest. Then, like a dam he had been maintaining all day to hold back his emotions suddenly burst, Boyd broke down.

He collapsed to his knees, letting the tears flow freely as he knew he could only with them around and them here to help. The memory of Alicia had been plaguing him for years, but it was only recently he could really express all the emotions that he felt. It was like that whole decade of the suppression of his grief - and guilt - was weighing on him now, rather than just the day's. And well, maybe it was.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Erica said softly, voice muffled by his robe.

"No," he wept. "She's gone, and nothing's okay. Nothing's been okay for years, and - and-" Boyd choked on his sob. "And it's all my fault."

"Boyd, no," said Erica with alarm, looking up into his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, not one bit," Isaac added firmly, drawing Boyd nearer against him. "Erica meant to say that it's okay that you're not okay, it's okay to cry. But don't ever think that Alicia being taken was your fault, please." He softly pressed a kiss to the back of Boyd's neck, almost muffling how his voice wavered on the final word.

"Then whose was it?" Boyd replied, a similar break in his voice. However, unlike Isaac's, his brokenness reflected his utter anguish inside.

"The one who took her, of course, Boyd!" Erica exclaimed. "Not yours, never yours."

He wanted to believe them, so desperately wanted to agree in his heart. But it just wasn't that easy to erase ages of guilt just by hearing their reassurances, no matter sincere and loving and understanding  and _god_ , what did he do to deserve them? Especially the two of them, who nobody would ever predict to be so capable of caring and comfort before getting to know them like he did.

But even with them, it wasn't that simple. The burden of blame he had carried for so much of his life was too heavy to handle.

It was days like this he dreamed about being an Auror, something he didn't ever normally consider. It wasn't that he didn't believe in himself and his ability to become an Auror - his marks were more than adequate to make that possible. The issue was motivation and drive. His desire to become an Auror was rooted wholly in finding Alicia - finding her kidnapper, or when he dared to think it, her killer. It had been years, and he knew how unlikely any success would be. The criminal had used just enough magic to make the crime utterly unsolvable to the Muggle police, and yet by the time the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had finally intervened, the case was cold enough that there was little they could do. The chances of ever finding Alicia or what happened to her just continued to go down over the years that had passed since that one fateful and horrible day.

However, on days like this he could still hope. Not just because the memories of Alicia's disappearance were so fresh and everything was so painfully dredged up to the surface. Not just because his emotions were so raw; guilt and grief and the desperate need to _know_ what had happened to her whether or not she was still alive, all swirling around inside his head and colliding with each other. Not just because he needed closure to know whether the proper response to this anniversary was to mourn that his sister had died or to yearn for her to be found and rescued. Not just because he needed to find who really had been the one to capture her, to hurt her, so he could have somebody to blame other than himself.

No, not just any of those. All of those, yes, but none of those on their own. They all drove him to dream, but what truly gave him hope were Isaac and Erica.

Erica, stroking his arm and side so shockingly gently. Coiled within her was the willingness to wreak revenge in his sake, he knew. She recognized his need for comfort now, but if he were to voice his thoughts about his aspirations for a potential future as an Auror, he had no doubt that Erica would be supporting him fully. While she was still trying to figure out how to disprove all the people who had told her epilepsy would prevent her from becoming an Auror, he knew that if she in fact could not work alongside him, she would be urging him on with all her heart. Her large, impulsive, and so very passionate heart.

Isaac, holding one of his hands and softly pressing kisses as if to ground him and yet uplift him all at the same time. So very different from how he had been at the beginning of their relationship with shying away at most forms of human contact, Isaac was now the one who Boyd could cling to with all his strength, confident that he would be gripped back just as tightly. He, like Erica, would unleash hell on his behalf. And like Erica, he was here now to be sympathetic, soft, and soothing.

They were so incredibly different of course, their ways of understanding him contrasting, yet perfectly complementary. They could both be surprisingly contradictory to their outward appearances for him in instances like this one.

Right now, lying on his side between the two of them, Boyd felt anchored. He felt safe and cocooned within the walls of this blanket fort they had created for him. He felt so totally, completely loved. And while that couldn't fix everything, couldn't erase all of his problems, it was still enough.


End file.
